The Road Goes on Forever
by Aragorn101
Summary: When Aragorn is told that he has 2 children, his life changes. Now Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and his children have to fight the armies of Mordor. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Nare,Ares,Gothon,andGatan,thats all.   
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
The Road Goes on Forever  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Legolas ran to the top of the hill raindrops dripping down his face.He took out his bow,stopped,then squinted into the darkness and saw two orcs,one behind the other,coming straight to him.He grabbed an arrow then put it on his bow,pulled tight on the string and let go.He was just about to get another arrow when he saw both of the orcs fall over,(one left,and one right.).Just then dozens of Urk-Hai climbed up from a cliff and started attacking.  
  
"Aragorn!"yelled Legolas.Aragorn ran over to help Legolas.There was a load bang of thunder,and a bright flash of lightning.Gimli ran over to help them.  
  
"GIMLI NO!"yelled Aragorn."We will be out numbered!"Legolas looked over his right shoulder and saw a teenaged girl riding away on a horse,and she was leaving a,(what looked like an eleven year old boy),to fight some orcs.Just then Legolas couldn't see the boy because riders from Rohan were riding infront of his view.The riders came by swinging their swords killing every orc and Urk-Hai.When all of the enemies were dead,the men stopped and turned around.The leader of the group came closer then stopped.  
  
"We are most of the men left from Rohan."the leader said.  
  
"What brings you here,Rohan riders?"asked Aragorn.  
  
"We saw orcs so we came by to kill them."answered the rider.  
  
"We happen to have a couple of horses,and one pony."said the rider.When he said "pony" he looked at Gimli.The rider gave them their units of transportation.  
  
"Maybe we shall run in to eachother again someday."the rider said,leading his group away to the south.Aragorn,Legolas,and Gimli rode away north into the sunset.  
  
In the morning Legolas was the first one awake,then Aragorn,then Gimli.  
  
"I think we need to go see Elrond."said Legolas,countig his arrows.  
  
"Why?"asked Aragorn.  
  
"I don't know,I just keep getting this feeling that he wants to see us."answered Legolas.  
  
"But that shall throw us off the track we have been taking."said Gimli,taking a sip of water out of his wooden goblet.  
  
"Yes,but every night the feeling gets worse,it stings."said Legolas.  
  
"Well fine then,after breakfast we will go west to Rivendell."said Aragorn.After breakfast they packed up and headed staraight to Rivendell. 


	2. Chpater 2

Author's Note- Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope it doesn't happen again. It's just that I haven't been in writing mode lately. Well anyways, here is chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The journey to Rivendell took twelve days total. When they finally arrived, they went straight to Elrond.  
  
"Great your all here. I've been expecting you." Elrond said.  
  
"You have?" Gimli asked walking up behind Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I sent Legolas a silent message hoping that he would feel it and convince all of you to come here."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you could communicate in that way." Gimli said, a bit confused.  
  
"Most people aren't. Elves are all connected in some way or another and we can communicate without physically speaking to one another. When something bad happens to another elf, everyone else is aware of it. You can only sense it if the feelings are strong enough, and all it is, is a slight tingle." Legolas informed them.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Aragorn, may I speak to you in private please?" Elrond asked, leading him into an empty room and closing the door.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked, completely clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"What I am about to tell you might be kind of hard to hear." Elrond began, taking a seat.  
  
Aragorn only nodded, as he sat down across from Elrond.  
  
"You are a father. You have two children."  
  
"WHAT?!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"How can this be?" he asked in disbelief, "Where are they?"  
  
"They are just in the next room. I know this must be a lot to take in in one day, but would you like to see them?"  
  
Aragorn nodded his head, shock definitely evident in his face.  
  
"Follow me." Elrond said, as he lead him into the next room. When he opened the door, Aragorn saw a teen aged girl sitting on the bed. She was very pretty, with long black hair and beautiful green eyes and a slender form, she looked just like her mother Arwen.  
  
"Hello Elrond." she said turning to face them. Then she turned her attention to the presumed stranger.  
  
"Nare, this is Aragorn, your father." Elrond said cautiously, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"What did you just say?" Nare asked in disbelief.  
  
"This is your father." he repeated.  
  
"Whoa...too much for one day." Nare said shaking her beautiful long black hair.  
  
"When can I go see my brother.?" she asked suddenly remembering her injured brother in the next room.  
  
"Not yet." Elrond answered sadly.  
  
"Wait. I have a son too?" Aragorn asked trying to take in all this information.  
  
"Yes. I did tell you that you had two children didn't I?" Elrond asked amusedly.  
  
Once again Aragorn just nodded.  
  
"May I see him?" Aragorn asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Elrond couldn't refuse, so he lead Aragorn into the next room where they saw a boy lying on a bed. The boy had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and despite all the bruises and scratches that were marking his features, he was very handsome. He looked about fifteen or sixteen.  
  
"Is he dead?" Aragorn asked, slowly approaching the bed.  
  
"No, just sleeping. He was badly injured and he has been unconscious for a couple of days now." Elrond answered, looking at the boys bruised face.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Him and his sister were coming here when they were ambushed by orcs." Elrond said as they both took a seat in chairs that were next to the bed.  
  
"So...what happened how did they escape?"  
  
"Ares, your son, received a sword as a gift and for protection for his fifteenth birthday. But that's beside the point. He told his sister to go on without him. He tried to fight off the orcs and give his sister some time to get away." Elrond paused.  
  
Aragorn nodded for him to continue.  
  
"The orcs wouldn't stop coming. It was like a whole army of them, and they attacked him. A small regiment of my men were riding by and they fought them off. Then they brought the two of them here. I knew they were your children right away."  
  
Aragorn stared down at his hands preparing himself for the question he was about to ask, and for the answer he was going to receive.  
  
"And Arwen? Where is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I meant to tell you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. She is very ill, and I sent her to The House of the Healing. She left two days ago. I'm not sure if she'll pull through."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and quickly wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek.  
  
"It may be the end for her, but your children need you now more then ever."  
  
When Aragorn said nothing, Elrond stood up.  
  
"I'll just leave you with your thoughts. When you are ready you can come out and face your friends." Elrond said, and then with one more glance back at Aragorn he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Well I finally updated a new chapter! How was it? Please review and let me know. Oh yeah, just to clear it up the daughter, Nare (pronounced Naray) her name is elvish for fire/flame. Ok, well if you want a quicker update this time, I need some reviews to motivate me!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best!  
  
**Nicky Black:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. I promise when I get more time I'll read and review your stories!  
  
**Hannah Bloom:** I'm glad you decided to review. Don't be shy, I don't bite! LOL! It definitely helped boost my confidence! I hope you like it!  
  
**sielge:** Sorry it took so long to update. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Jesse de Lioncourt:** Thanks for reviewing! No! Bad! No begging! But I updated! Yay for me! 


End file.
